Rise of the Hattori
by ShinigamiNoKitsune209
Summary: See how Naruto changes the world as a member of the famed Hattori clan, and as a boy to a man who can use chakra like it were his own thoughts. Watch how the interference of The Being (OC) changed their world. (Will be transferred into crossover section after one-three months. RATED M for a Reason. REMEMBER: this is a fan fic, I don't have to base anything on canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Started on August 1, 2017| Philippines| 10:30 hours**

 **Sup people! This idea came about after reading "Sealkeeper: He Who Binds" by Syynistyre. Of course, it seems to contain a lot of misspellings and even a lot of grammatical errors, but that's in the story itself; thus I am saying that it is actually few in cases of chapters (although one can argue that the "to" to "too" and "of" to "off" is rather disturbing if you read too into the grammar and spelling).**

 **Anyway, that aside, I suggest you read this chapter and tell me how it goes. I was inspired by his work so I'll try to pace my story the way he paces his – although I'll still keep my style of writing to at least show that I am still me, and not an imitator, even if in all; honesty, authors tend to copy some styles of other fellow authors.**

 **Before I leave you to the story, I'm referencing the Hattori clan from Total War: Shogun 2 as they are my favorite, being able to deploy outside their deployment zone. Obviously, since I have my bias in favor of them, I'm making them extra powerful (there are mods that do that anyway). Plus, it's fanfiction for a reason.**

 **I've been rambling too much now so enjoy!**

 **WARNING: Rated M for a reason.**

 **WARNING 2: Rated HI for Harem Inconsistency.**

 **Current MAIN Genre: Crime, Supernatural, Action**

 **Current GENERAL Genre: Crime, Supernatural, Action, Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort (more to be added)**

 **(Rise of the Hattori)**

The Elemental Nations – at times called the Elemental Continent due to their countries being named after the elements of the earth – have faced many battles. However, these battles were not battles against an outside country, but instead these battles started out as battles against each other, as clans. Much like the feudal system of Japan, a country in a parallel universe to this country, it had Daimyo, Shogun, and of course, Samurai. Even ninja existed, and like the historically accurate world of Japan, these ninja were mostly samurai trained to do the dishonorable and do so in private lest they disgrace the name of their family.

However, all that soon changed when chakra was introduced. A goddess by the name of Kaguya Otsutsuki had defied the so-called "Rule of the Gods" and as such ate the fruit of the Shinju Tree. She had gained power unimaginable, and with it, she stopped all the wars.

At the price of being feared, that is.

The Goddess soon had two sons, one who would become the ancestor of the Hyuuga clan who held the Byakugan – this being the second son. The first son, however, would be known as the Rikudo Senin, the man who would establish the world of Shinobi, and be the known ancestor of the Senju and Uchiha clan. Thus came the birth of what one would call a shinobi. The difference was that at first, ninja were not used mainly as assassins, but instead mainly as intelligence gatherers - although the two did fall into the possible missions an ninja would have. But then with the rise of two of most notable, noble, and most powerful clans – namely the Uchiha and the Senju, those rules would soon change. Of course, there was a second clan that would be born from the lineage of the Rikudo Senin and that clan would be the clan related knowingly to the Senju clan. Many would speculate that it was also related to the Uchiha, but seeing as none have been able to awaken the Rinnegan, they threw that theory aside.

The Uzumaki would be well versed in Fuinjutsu, the sealing arts. They were well protected because of it, and they also had the power to conquer the world, should they so choose to; and yet they didn't. Instead, they made their own hidden village and their own country. Their population would rival that of Konohagakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure, Kirigakure, and Sunagakure. However, even with their power, their alliance to Konoha would be a dangerous one.

The reason why it would be dangerous was because since the introduction of chakra into the world, wars have been fought on a much grander scale.

And also at much steeper costs.

Now, while the wars would at first continue with a clan versus clan, they would soon be replaced by a shinobi clan versus another shinobi clan. At this point in time, Konoha and the rest of the other villages did not yet exist, although Uzushio was already in the making. Thus, the Uchiha and the Senju had yet to form a truce, and had yet to form the first official hidden village.

Unofficially, it would be noted by the rest of the world that first hidden village was made in Uzushio, Uzugakure, but considering that it wasn't at all "hidden" but instead the capital of Uzushio, they did not consider it as such.

However, unknown to the masses, the first hidden village was that of a clan that had little to no access to chakra at all at the very beginning. Now, that would change over the years, with them mixing with rogue members from other clans, but this "misfortune" would soon become their strength as it has then set the standard for the samurai of the clan.

The Samurai of the Hattori.

The Hattori would have no key part in the First Shinobi war even with the hidden villages having already been established, and would instead have their gates closed, hidden all too well from everyone, including those who were labelled as Shinobi. They would spend this time observing, learning, and understanding the use of chakra, and also the possibilities of it. However, since at this point in time they still had low chakra reserves with a few who could by this time match those of a classification of shinobi called Squad Leaders - who would in the future be labelled as Jounin, they had to adapt.

The only way they knew how was what would bring them to become the most powerful clan of all, even when compared to the Uzumaki, Senju, and Uchiha combined.

They became the _"Masters of Darkness"_.

Nearing the end of the First Shinobi War, the Hattori would have perfected the mastery of stealth. In fact, one could argue that they have made stealth into an art. And with this art, they emerged, and yet even with this emergence, they emerged without notice. Sending dozens and dozens upon dozens of spies throughout the Elemental Continent, the Hattori would grow in knowledge, number, and most of all, skill of the other clans.

The last part, however, went into full effect during the Second Shinobi War, one where the Hattori had once again stayed out of.

Or so it seemed.

For each battle of the Second Shinobi War, the Hattori would keep its eyes out for those who were gravely injured, especially those on the verge of death. Usually their agents would approach as medics, spreading silent whispers of a haven to those who would wish it and abandon their clan from all this useless fighting, and instead live peacefully. The promise was true, but those who did not accept were silenced by poison through injection. It was easy, considering those approached were dying, no one suspected a thing. Those that did accept, however, were silently taken away, declared dead with a fake body in which no one could tell apart from the original as it had no chakra around to show a Genjutsu.

It was in this war that the Uzumaki would fall, and they too would be offered chances by the Hattori. Many would decline, few were allowed to live for a simple reason; at the request of two members who would choose to join the Hattori.

Thus the Hattori grew. True to their word, the Hattori offered safety, peaceful living, but most of all they offered the survivors a chance of true peace, one where two opposing parties would meet, and in turn reconcile their difference. From then on, no matter what village the survivors belonged to, no matter what clan birthed them, they were now Hattori, and no Hattori would ever fight their fellow Hattori unless they were gutsy enough to turn traitor and risk the wrath on the entire clan against them, their family, friends, and other loved ones.

It was truly a work of art, one very few could even hope to accomplish, even fewer could hope to achieve, and even fewer than fewer could hope to sustain. After all, what is the point of accomplishing a part without achieving anything in return, and more so when you would lose everything simply because it could not be sustained?

There were a few things, however, that the Hattori clan head had kept secret from the rest of the new members. One such thing was one that could turn all against them, still young in chakra, and they would surely survive, if only barely to limb back from their beginning.

Madara Uchiha had a son with Mito Uzumaki.

The clan head and the rest of the original Hattori clan members could still remember it, when Madara had come to them just before he and Hashirama Senju fought. It was a forbidden affair, that was sure, however with Mito leaving Hashirama for a year, no one had noticed simply because she said that she had "business" to attend to concerning the Uzumaki clan.

Not a soul, even Hashirama, questioned her.

That business was for her to give birth without anyone's knowledge. Anyone except for the father's, Madara Uchiha.

After the year, Mito had returned to Konoha, no one even asking her questions on what the business entailed. No one seemed to care either since the Uzumaki clan was powerful enough. However, while Mito would return to Konoha, Madara had made a pact with a being out of his league.

The Kyuubi.

He and the Kyuubi would work together, but Hashirama saw it as a threat and so they fought.

Yet as stated earlier, Madara had left his legacy in the care of the Hattori. The child would, in the end, live long enough to live through the Second Shinobi War, and in turn live to read the message from his father.

The son's name may have been lost within the Hattori's records, but the son's legacy also came to fruition. Thus, in turn, Madara's legacy would continue on, and just like the man before him, the son of Madara would leave his son in the care of the Hattori, his only family, and would instead leave a letter explaining why he left.

However, the years would pass and the unknown legacy of Madara's son would soon be known throughout the entire world.

He was sent, as his first mission for the Hattori, to study in a foreign country, the country called Hi no Kuni. It would be there he would meet the woman of his dreams, but their relationship would be complicated as he was assigned to marry the last survivor of the Uzumaki Clan. It was understandable, all things considered as his true clan had only two Uzumaki clan members with them - the Hattori, and those two were both men who have lived through the first two Shinobi wars.

However, the Third Shinobi War arrived at the man's door. It was in this war that the name Minato Namikaze would be forever remembered as the Yellow Flash of Konoha. It was also here that the said man would fall in love with a woman who was none other than his target, the last Uzumaki, namely Kushina Uzumaki. The reason for why he fell for such a woman was because… his first love died in a battle fighting beside him, before he even discovered how to upgrade the teleportation of Tobirama Senju.

With Minato on the side of Konoha, and his true clan – the Hattori – silently sabotaging the supplies of his enemies, Konoha had won. The Third Shinobi War had ended.

However, Minato Namikaze, who was really Namikaze Hattori, soon became aware of a few things going on around him.

His wife, Kushina, was having an affair with Hiashi Hyuuga and Fugaku Uchiha at the same time.

Being the smart man he was, Namikaze had gone to report it to Hitomi Hyuuga first… who he found crying. It went into quite a cliché then, but make no mistake, the two had realized they had truly fallen in love with the right one. Each other.

They had also unknowingly completed the bloodline of one Kaguya Otsutsuki.

Thus, Hitomi asked for a leave. Hiashi was at first skeptical, but barely minded it Seeing as Minato was willing to accept any mission at the moment, Hiashi had made an official mission to safeguard his wife for one year. This way, his affair with Kushina would remain a secret. However, unbeknown to him, he was already found out. Minato and Hitomi just didn't care since they had found to have loved each other more than their partner.

And so, for a year, Minato and Hitomi would be away from Konoha with Minato doing his best to safeguard Hitomi during the second month until the tenth month of their time away. This was due to Hitomi's pregnancy, and as such, on the tenth month, Hitomi gave birth to a healthy boy.

With Hitomi's permission, Minato would leave the woman in the capital of Hi no Kuni, and travel to the only place the Hattori Clan existed.

To Tetsu no Kuni, also known as The Land of Iron.

For two weeks, Minato would do his best to make his way to the Hattori lands quietly, making sure that only the Hattori would ever sense him. He would avoid towns, villages, even small huts just to make it there. After all, he was about to repeat a process he knew his father had done to him, and his grandfather had done to his father. Then, when he finally arrived at his destination, the Hattori had welcomed him with open arms, each knowing who he was – although they were still unaware of his Uchiha, Uzumaki, and Senju lineage with the Uzumaki being closely related to the Senju.

But the only difference now, was the fact that he would try to maintain a certain amount of acceptable contact with his child. Unlike the two men before him, he would not leave his son alone to the Hattori with a mere letter explaining his absence. No, the man planned to send gifts as often as he could, and had even asked his heritage to be revealed.

Surprisingly, many of the Hattori took it quite well. Unsurprisingly, few Hattori felt betrayed by this revelation. However, the two sides could agree that this revelation would prove to be a godsend in the near future. As a result, those who felt betrayed wanted to leave, but at the same time wanted to still be able to help their fellow Hattori.

And so came the time for them to join the Samurai of Tetsu no Kuni. Slowly, they would leave the Hattori and live as spies amongst the samurai of Tetsu no Kuni. As such, they soon became known throughout the ranks as mysterious swordsmen who came from the darkness, and they were greatly welcomed into the Samurai ranks and had even formed their own branch of the army known simply as The Branch of Yami, in other words, the Branch of Darkness.

With this, the Hattori now had an ally outside of their clan.

Trade between the Hattori and the samurai of Tetsu no Kuni commenced shortly after ensuring a massive boosts in income for the Hattori. However, the Hattori paid little in terms of money. Instead, they paid with having some of their men train the samurai of Tetsu no Kuni, and as such received great income, and even access to Tetsu no Kuni steel.

However, while all this was good, the son of Minato Namikaze would have been trained since the tender age of two. As was required by the clan due to the new rise of Shinobi, all children within the clan were to be trained in the art of literature by the moment they could speak. This had actually ensured almost a non-existent language barrier as they could each speak the languages of the five countries aside from the common language, this time allowing them to understand all "rumors" without notice.

However, just like Madara, Madara's son, and Minato before him, the boy would be a prodigy and rise through the ranks of the Hattori with little to no problems. And, while Minato had indeed kept contact with him, at a point even managing to stay with the boy for a week due to negotiations with Tetsu no Kuni, the boy had matured far too quickly for the tastes of the Hattori elders.

And so, for five years, the boy would receive gifts from his father with great letters of love accompanying them. The boy, being too smart for his age, even understood quite well why his father had to be away from him, and also understood why the marriage between his father and this woman called Kushina Uzumaki was highly important. He even had feelings about this arraignment that screamed danger, much more than his father had thought.

By the sixth year, he was proven right when instead of a letter full of love, he would receive his father's cloak and signature Kunai.

This woman, Kushina, was about to give birth, and this birthing would be that of a half-brother – or so he assumed – and that would lead to the weakening of the seal. Already, an omen presented itself to the boy.

This is where our story truly begins.

 **{"Knowledge is not power, it is only potential. Applying that knowledge is power. Understanding why and when to apply that knowledge is wisdom!" – Takeda Shingen}**

Naruto Hattori was the son of Namikaze Hattori. Namikaze Hattori was most commonly known as his cover-name, Minato Namikaze; who is the current Fourth Hokage of Konoha, and the "Yellow Flash of the Leaf", as his title so claims. It was of this reason that much was expected of Naruto Hattori.

The boy – with mainly black hair which also held steaks of blonde – did not disappoint.

At the age of one, he could already run, although rather cutely considering he was still a toddler. It was cute for many of the Hattori who saw him run, and they even played along. It was also at this age of one the boy could speak a full sentence. Of course, it was also at this age he received his first gift from his father.

A locket – the inside containing a picture of him being cradled by his father and mother, respectively "Minato" Namikaze Hattori, and Hitomi Hyuuga.

At the age of two, Naruto could already use his chakra consciously. It was at this point his father gave him a special gift; namely they were a set of scrolls containing all chakra exercises from known Genin exercises to even the most speculated chakra exercises used by legends such as the Rikudou Sennin. The former Hattori, was of course receiving personal letters from his friends still within the Hattori clan to know of his son's progress.

Then, at three years of age, Naruto was able to think like a twelve year old Nara clansman. It was here he would be given books on science, math, engineering, business & accounting, and he did all of them well. However, he excelled in things related to history, philosophy, psychology, psychopathology, politics, and anything else related to humanities and social sciences.

At four, the semi blonde-black haired teen had such amazing chakra control he could change the color of his hair using his own chakra with just a thought. Thus, he made his hair an all-blonde. His fellow Hattori clansmen, however, began to speculate that Naruto was no longer just any prodigy, but one with memories of a past life. It was here that Naruto would receive two gifts, one from his father; a scroll containing all known Jutsu collected throughout the world. The second gift was from his mother; a scroll containing the style of the Hyuuga Gentle Fist.

It was here that Naruto questioned why his mother would give him such a gift, although admittedly, he was glad as it was his mother's first gift seeing as he didn't count the letters they – his father included – sent back and forth to each other.

It would only take a week for Naruto to realize that his mother didn't intend for him to learn it. Instead, the woman intended for him to learn how to counter it, and he even added an extra thought of making a variation of it.

It all came to fruition six months after.

At five, however, the young Hattori would receive the happiest surprise of his life.

His parents chose to visit him. Sure, it was under the guise of a diplomatic mission, but one other person was present; Kakashi Hatake. Thus, while his relationship with his parents would grow within a week (as per the requirement of the so-called "diplomatic mission"), Kakashi – being Minato's personal guard and all – was allowed to stay for a month to "ensure the mission went well" as the blonde Hokage oh-so put it.

And it did go well. In fact, one can argue that it went far better than could be inspected; for Kakashi soon became Naruto's brother figure. And, for the month he would be staying there, Kakashi would help Naruto train in all Jutsu he could teach.

At age six, unfortunately, the young Hattori received no gifts from his father.

Instead, the young boy received a gift from Kakashi… containing the cloak and signature kunai of his father, along with the instructions and dreams of his father's own "original" Jutsu, which in all honesty, was really just a human variation of the Bijudama **(Bijuu Bomb)**. His father called it the Rasengan.

However, Naruto knew what this meant far more than what he was hoping it meant.

Minato Namikaze Hattori was going to die.

Thus was the reason why now, one could find Naruto practicing his father's Rasengan. Around him was a littered training field. Around the field was a small forest of trees, and in those trees stood four of the best Hattori warriors.

"He is progressing faster than anyone in history ever recorded." One of them says.

"Indeed. However—" One would reply, but was then cut off by the third member. "However, Madara Uchiha was one such man who – if given the right training and incentive, could have very well matched this boy's progress."

The fourth chuckles at that. Then he speaks. "Well, perhaps his genes want revenge for not being to go to their full potential, and now they have acted in that man's legacy."

"Still…" The first one speaks. "It won't be long before he'll be brought into the world of killing."

The second one remains silent at that while the third and fourth members talk about it.

"Well, from what I heard from our Daimyo, he's planning on sending Naruto to Konoha as a sleeper agent."

"Humph, if I had my way, I'd be taking the boy on mission already."

"Oh come one, think about it, we could—"

"Kage, Tengu, Shin," the second one speaks breaking into the two's conversation and the one's observation of the conversation. "I'll be taking him in as an apprentice. He can train well by himself, but that can only get him so far…" He looks at them, who in turn gave him stares of disbelief. "I already have permission from our Daimyo to train him in the ways of the traditional ninja, those of us who knew how to work without chakra."

The man named Tengu had his face covered with a Tengu Mask – meaning a porcelain mask in the form of an old man's face but with a long nose, and the mask is colored red. He was the one to reply to the second member of their group. "So, the legendary Oni is finally looking for a new person to take his mask. Is that it?"

Oni gives a grunt before shrugging his shoulders. He wears a crimson Oni mask – a representation of the best fighters within the Hattori ranks. However, only the best of them have earned the right to the title "Oni". Usually, the best would also lead a team of Kisho Ninja – each being the best of the best to the point that they were possible candidates for the Oni program… but that was in the past; where chakra was still left outside of the conflict between armies.

"Good day, gentlemen." A man says from the branches above the four. The others look up only for him to drop down to their branch. "I have come bearing news."

The four give him a blank stare and say in unison, "No shit."

The man just chuckles before his face turns serious, and in turn so does the air around him. "We've been ordered to move."

"What happened?" Oni asks.

"As of last night, our scouts have spotted something disturbing rising near the borders of Tetsu no Kuni." He pauses as he looks toward Naruto. "It seems as if Naruto here will see war much sooner than we would want… even if it isn't of a grand scale."

Tengu sighs before looking to the sky. "What happened?"

"A new hidden village by the name of Otogakure has just been added to the map."

Oni's muscles tense at this, and rightly so; for it was a week ago that he was visited by a being out of this world.

 _ **"Tell me, do you like games, Oni?"**_

Oni shudders at the memory.

 _ **"Because I have one you all will be playing no matter who you are… a simple game of life and death, and you dear Oni, will have a big part in getting an even bigger piece of mine to take part in it."**_

 **(TBC)**

 **D** **epending on how you guys review, I may, or may not make more. Seriously though, I love the Hattori in Total War: Shogun 2. This is pretty much a crossover for it, but I haven't found any so I guess I'm just placing this in the Naruto section instead of the crossover section with Naruto x Total War (no stories there so far meaning it doesn't exist).**

 **That aside, this is just a tentative story for now. We'll see what happens next... and I just finished this two days before mid-terms… shit.**

 **I'd say I'll go study, but I'll probably play War Thunder or Shogun 2 again.**

 **Till next time!**

 **Finished on August 13, 2017| Philippines| 08:21 hours**

 **Beta read by yours truly on August 13, 2017| Philippines| 09:01 hours**


	2. The Prodigies and the Meta-Phisycals

**Started on August 14, 2017| Philippines| 20:30 hours**

(Special thanks will be given below)

 **Hello everyone! Today's a particularly good day… who the fuck am I kidding, it was a normal day like all other days… Sort of.**

 **Anyway, before you start hating for how I made Kushina who she is, I have a reason… harem... and supernatural shit. I know, complicated shit, but it will work… even if barely, but that's besides the point! Plus, I have a good reason for why I did that, and the reason should be in this chapter.**

 **Well, anyway, I don't know what else to say for now so… here you go!**

 **(Rise of the Hattori)**

It was midnight in the Elemental nations. Particularly another typical snowy night in Tetsu no Kuni. However, the hidden Hattori village was empty.

Or so it seemed.

Inside the main house of the Hattori clan compound, all men and women, even some young boys and girls, sit in attention as their daimyo speaks.

"Brothers and sisters," the man begins. "I have just spoken with our brothers in the samurai ranks of the Tetsu no Kuni's daimyo." He looks at each of them with cold sureness in his eyes. "We have a war on our hands, and there will be little we can do to stop it."

"What do you suggest, Hanzou-sama?" Tengu asks; being one of the four generals in the Hattori clan grants him such a privilege.

Hattori Hanzou, the daimyo of the Hattori clan, and said to be immortal – although admittedly not invulnerable, was a man who still looked and functioned as if he were still in his prime.

Hanzou looks towards Oni and nods.

Oni, also one of the four generals, stands with his two bodyguards flanking him – both bodyguards being Kisho ninja and candidates for the Oni program. He then speaks gaining everyone's undivided attention. "Hanzou-sama and I have already talked about this for some time now, and while it was usually intended for any who would take an apprenticeship under me or any of my fellow Oni, it seems that the recent events have changed our approach."

 **"CHILDREN PRESENT, RISE!"** Hanzou commands, and without question, fourteen children around the ages of six to nine stand at full attention, their feeling of surprise being blasted away through pure will of wanting to impress the adults present with their history of being prodigies.

Yes, this meant that all the children present in this meeting were prodigies in their own right.

However, one stood out.

"Naruto Hattori, your father was a gifted man." Hanzou speaks making all eyes turn to the blonde. "I am aware of his situation, but that does not change the history he has with the clan, and of his first kill when he was ten." He looks the boy in the eye before he continues. "Are you ready to kill?"

"Always." Naruto replies with such coldness, the only five people who could match it were Hanzou, and the four generals of the Hattori clan.

However, there was still a follow up question, one that would determine where Naruto's loyalties would lie.

"Who would you kill for, boy?"

Without a second thought, and an answer as straight as an arrow, Naruto looks at his daimyo in the eye with a cold stare. "Me, myself, and I."

 **{"There is no great genius without some touch of madness." – Aristotle}**

"Why would you kill for yourself, boy?" Hanzou asks, his tone still cold, and his eyes uncaring for the surprised and frightened stares the blonde prodigy was receiving from his fellow children.

"Because I want to survive."

Hanzou smiles at that and nods. Only those who had experienced as much war as he did would understand. And only one other in the room did experience as much war as he did - in fact even more than he did.

Oni

"Oni, you may now take him in as your apprentice." Hanzou says and turns to face the man. "Now please, continue on with the plan."

"Of course." Oni says with a bow and then faces everyone else again. "The plan is simple in theory and concept. We will send the children here present into Oto, and have them act as sleeper agents. Of course, they will be trained here before all of that as part of this plan… that is, if they wish to take part in it." He doesn't even have to wait for an answer.

"I'll go." Naruto was the first to speak.

"Well, I guess it beats helping out in the farm all day." One kid comments before grinning and raising his hand. "I'll go too."

"Same here."

"Me too."

And so every child present gave the same answer.

The only person to realize something was off was Naruto. He realized that there was an air of amusement surrounding Oni; and there was fear surrounding the man's bodyguards.

 **(|||)**

One month later, the boy who commented on his "not helping with the farm" was really regretting his words. "You seriously had to jinx it man." Naruto says with a sigh.

The others nod with groans and grunts depending on what they were currently doing to tend to their farm. Meanwhile, Oni and his other fellow Oni members were smiling with pride, although when the month started, those smiles were not of pride but of amusement. After all, that one boy did jinx it. Still, it was fun to watch the suffering on their faces.

However, when it came to the farming part of their training, which was everyday by the way, the Oni would place traps around the field that would shoot up mud or – for the boys, jump up and kick their balls, and for the girls, slap their but. How those traps worked was an Oni secret.

However, the General "Oni" was more proud of Naruto. After all, he took him under his wing, and both learned much from each other. But, Naruto finally had a set of friends. It was fun to watch the rest trying to work with Naruto, until one day, they realized that Naruto was pretty much just like them when he made a really good joke. Or perhaps it was a true story that Naruto's now group of friends found funny. In the end, it would really depend on how a person views such things.

 **(|||)**

 _"You know…" Naruto started as he looked to his fellow Hattori children. "I don't know why you guys are trying so hard to get my attention. You've always had it."_

 _A girl gave a humph at that statement. "Yeah well, your tone's so dead, we don't believe you."_

 _"Whatever you say." Naruto says plainly before his eyes light up, and for the first time, his voice actually shows emotion. "Oh! By the way! I overheard someone earlier, they were talking about feminism."_

 _"So?!" The girl asks, clearly she was still a little pissed of as to why Naruto still didn't understand their intentions._

 _"Let him speak, Mira." A boy says with a sigh. "You wanted him to talk to us, now you have it, and still you're complaining?" He then turns to Naruto, who oddly was not at all affected by anything he or Mira just said. In fact, Naruto's eyes were still shining with excitement. "Go on, Naruto."_

 _"Of course!" Naruto exclaims before clearing his throat. "Anyway, I actually also saw this, but what the hell, right? So, I saw a group of friends talking by a table, but two of them were boyfriend-girlfriend and stuff, although there was that one dude who was single, but fuck it. Anyway, the boyfriend looked at his girlfriend. Guess what he said!"_

 _Everyone else watched in amazement Naruto actually spoke more than one sentence to even ask._

 _"He turned to his girlfriend and said, and I quote: "I respect women! … Bitch", and that had earned him a slap in the face."_

 **(|||)**

Oni still smiles at that, he was there too… the guy who was still single, unfortunately. Good gods, he needed a life aside from killing… like a family life. _"I'll have to put that in my things-to-do list."_ He thinks before yawning and turning away.

"Hey Oni, where you going?" one of the other Oni program members asks.

"To get laid!" He says nonchalantly.

And so, for the first time, all Oni members looked at him in shock.

They thought he already got laid.

In his defense though, he wasn't going to get laid yet. Not with some random girl, oh no, he'd be looking for the right one that's sure as hell. Even if it would once again take him the better part of a hundred years. Fuck, he's old.

 **(|||)**

Six months have passed and everything was going well. Orochimaru had solidified Otogakure on the shinobi world, and was damn proud of it. However, this day would be the slow change of that. The reason for this change would be those present at the village gates. Fourteen children and one old man walked towards the gate, ragged and worn, but their bodies showed muscle that said they were used to hard labor. They were exactly what Orochimaru was looking for.

"Halt, state your business." One out of four gate guards says with a kunai drawn.

One of the children starts. "We… we heard this was a place for orphans."

"Yeah!" Another one cheers although tiredly. "We finally made it…" She then falls to the ground unconscious.

"Hold on… I'll get our village leader." One of the Oto-nin says with a tone of pity, not because of the condition of the children, but because of the possible future experimentation they might experience.

However, after only five minutes, everything would go on smoothly.

Something otherworldly favored the blonde boy, after all.

 **(|||)**

A man draped in a tattered dark brown cloak strides through the halls of a once lavishing mansion. Now, however, the mansion walls are rotten with mold, one that if inhaled for too long or too closely by man would cause poisoning to their internal organs. Perhaps there was a reason for why even though he had a tattered hood over his head, he also had a dark brown scarf over his lower face.

 **Step**

 **…**

 **Step**

 **…**

 **Step  
**

 **…**

 **Step**

 **…**

The echoing of his steps can send any sane man into hysteria as the mansion grows cold. However, this was no "man", but this was instead a being far above man's understanding. However, as its form is that of a man, it is a he, and in turn a "man".

A feminine voice calls. "It's been awhile, Phantom."

The echoing of steps stop.

"I trust you've been doing well?"

The echo of steps start again, their rhythm showing no change of pace, all completely the same as before.

"Don't ignore me now, Phantom. Surely you wouldn't leave little me alone now, would you?"

The cloaked man strides onward until finally, he reaches the main hall of the mansion.

"Well, if you're at least willing to ignore me, I'd at least like you to do me a favor."

The man makes his way to the center, uncaring for the voice.

"I'd like you to stop what you're doing in my daughter's little world."

At that, the man finally speaks with a tone that shows wisdom, but a voice in the multitude of men. **"My role there is at a pause for now, Succubus queen. I have nothing to stop. Oni, however, is someone you may want to keep your eyes on, but in all honesty, there is another you may want more than Oni."**

"And who might that be?"

Phantom's voice changes to that of a young man but with a **_tone_** that could show any man and woman how wise he was. "A being far beyond your comprehension." His line, however, was still human, if only because he had better things to do than to explain everything.

"I need specifics, Phantom."

"Don't test me, Succubus Queen." Phantom says sternly as he strides onward. Without breaking his stride, he then says, "Test me, and I will interfere with the life of little Kushina."

Then he vanishes.

 **(|||)**

In a dark cave stands a man draped in a black and tattered hooded cloak. The man sits near the entrance and gives a grunt as another man materializes behind him. "Phantom…"

"Ah, of course. I should have expected you'd show up. Still…" Phantom replies in equal measure of tone. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

The man draped in black replies. "Well, perhaps it's because I'm aware you told Kushina's mother about my role." He then stands and turns to Phantom. "So, mind telling me why you did it?"

"You have plans to make Naruto the new Oni." Phantom replies flatly. "How can I resist making things more entertaining?"

"Fair enough." The man draped in black says. He then walks deeper into the cave as Phantom follows him. "However, you may want to step into their affairs." He grins as he strides onward. "The Damned are revolting. It won't be long before this world will succumb to their wrath."

Phantom stops as he turns to look back at the entrance. "Then let us hope that when that happens, enough time would pass for Naruto to achieve greatness in spite of this great calamity that will soon befall man."

 **(TBC)**

 **Just to let you guys know, there will be a six year time skip next chapter making Naruto twelve years old. That being said, I'll just "skim through" his life in Oto.**

 **I'm thinking of adding zombies. I love zombies. Okay, I will, but like, how? Any ideas? Credit will be given to those who will propose, regardless on whether or not I'll use your proposition(s) or not.  
**

 **Also, I do hope you guys found out why I made Kushina who she is. If you really want to know why, then my answer is simple. She's hot, sexy, and has been featured in many hentai pics... boards 420chan, a Mega folder that has a collection of a shite ton of pic edits and request, and let's not forget, Mikoto, Yoshino, Tsume, Mebuki... pretty much all Naruto women are milfs in their own right...**

 **Anyway...**

 **With that being said, I bid you folks good day, good nigh, wherever you are that those greetings can apply to, and lastly...**

 **PEACE!**

 **Finished on September 23, 2017| Philippines| 22:08 hours.**

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO: All those who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! Even if - as of writing this - one found it disgusting... probably because of Kushina. Sorry, but it just happens. I don't plan my stories, or at least, not fully; I wing it most of the time.**

 **Beta read by yours truly on September 23, 2017| Philippines| 22:12 hours**

 **PS: I finished this in the doc manager of fanfiction.**


	3. Failure of a Prodigy to the Last Hattori

**Started on September 27, 2017| Philippines| 13:07 hours**

 **Good day everyone! I have indeed seen the most recent reviews as of the time of this chapter's creation, and I am pleased to tell you that… I have decided to provide more backstory for Kushina since you didn't like the way I showed her to be. However, I will say that for this chapter, there will be little to no mention of her. Safe to say that only when I have reached my "Naruto in Konoha" or something-like-that arc will Kushina be appearing more… along with Mikoto.**

 **Anyway, as of today, I am indifferent to announce that I am still single, and so I can't put any romance in this story yet. Or rather, a romance that is "successful"… which is why this has a harem. I'd like to promise a girl, but I won't. Although trust me, I'm not ruling anyone out. Yes, haters of both NaruSaku and NaruHina, if you guys can't deal with either of the pairing, then so be it, but trust me, if I do make one of them here, I'm sure to make the other appear.**

 **IMPORTANT: I'll be giving flashbacks or something for Naruto's backstory during the time skip, but otherwise, we'll be going from 6 years later to another 6 years later – twelve for those who aren't good in math. This may seem insulting, but I do know my fair share of academically challenged people when it comes to science and math (although they do excel in subjects in relation to humanities).**

 **That shit aside, let's get on with the story.**

 **(Rise of the Hattori)**

It was night, and the smell of sulfur fills the air. An orange glow is cast upon a village.

Otogakure was in flames.

Fires burn throughout the village, and where once there was a village filled with order out of fear for what their Kage could do to them, now there was a village filled with rebels and shinobi numbering in the thousands hanging dead on pikes and poles either impaled or dangling by ropes around their necks. The buildings and walls of the village lie in ruin as the surviving rebels fight like possessed humans against the surviving Otogakure shinobi. As for Orochimaru…

The Kage's head rests impaled on a pike with the tip of the pike going through the mouth. His eyes were ripped out and his ears cut off – his hair barely hiding it as the winds around Oto fan the flames. This was located at the center of the village with only one effect.

It was fuel. Fuel for those who sought revenge against him for what he did to them, and fuel for revenge for those who were loyal to him.

The screams of pain and anger still chorus throughout the entire village. There was the sound of steel clashing against steel, steel cutting and slicing flesh, the roaring of the flames, and also the cracking of wood from the heat. Oto was in flames, and it would burn to the ground leaving little to no survivors.

 **(|||)**

A day has passed and the Hattori children who have gone to Oto have finally arrived back in the Hattori Village.

However…

Not all are coming back alive.

The sound of hooves and wooden cart wheels moving and rumbling along a dirt road is a slow and somber reminder to the six remaining children who survived.

Along the sides of the wooden cart are the six children walking in pace with the cart that is carrying the bodies of six dead children, and two other critically injured ones.

The last two will never make it.

Due to Orochimaru's greed for immortality and knowledge of all the jutsu in the world, he had taken one of the Hattori children to use as his test subjects. This had started a chain reaction for the Hattori to spin many things to go against him. However, the final straw that sealed his fate was the act of sending his experiment to deal with the other Hattori. The experimented child had caused the death of four of the Hattori children before she was finally put to rest. After that, the nine remaining Hattori children at that time had decided to destroy Otogakure.

With only a week of planning.

The operation by many standards was a success. Oto burned to the ground, rebels joining in as they saw the opportunity to finally rid themselves of the monster called Orochimaru. However, no matter how successful it seemed, it was still a failure in the eyes of the survivors.

One of the remaining nine at that time had to sacrifice himself to blast away the "rogue experiments", two others were poisoned by the Kusanagi with deep cuts. For them to have survived this long… If only for them to return alive and be seen as heroes for just a few days before their death… that was their dream.

Yet only one person felt as if it was all his fault.

Naruto Hattori.

He planned everything, but he disobeyed direct orders from Oni to hold onto his vendetta for a while longer and plan better. He didn't. Instead, he saw the opportunity as the only possible one. He and the five other children forgot something when they were all consumed by rage.

Oni always told them, _"While others may have one, the Hattori will never lose an opportunity. After all, it's our trade."_

The five others, however, did not blame Naruto. They viewed their failure as their own faults, but they all knew that the blonde boy took everything that happened that night as his responsibility.

As for Oni… well, the man is on the cart handling the horse. His disguise as an old man now changed to that of an undertaker – a man usually associated with the grim reaper for collecting all the dead bodies and making coffins for them. His feelings on the matter are indifferent. He's seen his own fair share of children dying.

Before the shinobi wars, he killed many children as both ninja and samurai. Rumors say that he even raped women, but that has yet to be confirmed. What is known to the older Hattori members, however, was that during those times, Oni had even skinned children alive, and their own group had rumors of him raping girls.

But again, those were just rumors.

After all, one account did have him enter a house filled with survivors, and under the orders of Hattori Hanzou, to torture and kill the survivors.

Still, he has bigger problems now. On how he should handle Naruto was one, but also explaining the deaths of the children to their parents… he may not have felt anything for their deaths, but he despised losing valuable soldiers, and in turn valuable potential. He was, after all, no longer a human, but was instead…

Oni.

 **(|||)**

"Naruto, how sure are you that those were what you saw?" Hattori Hanzou asks inside the Hattori Clan's main house.

Naruto Hattori, now 18 years old, kneels before his clan head while wearing the Kisho ninja gear. "A hundred percent sure, sir." He says with his head down. Beside him is a straw hat at just the right size to shadow his facial features should he choose to wear it.

"Very well then…" Hattori Hanzou says with a sigh. "However, while that is indeed of great concern, we have more pressing matters to discuss."

"Of course." Naruto replies and then stands. "I'm assuming this will have something to do with what happened during the past six years after Oto's fall?"

Hanzou nods. "Indeed it does." He then looks Naruto in the eye and says, "In those six years, you and the others who survived were sent on even more dangerous missions. No training, no information, no preparation, and all of you did so voluntarily. This was your training, but at high cost. You became their leader through their unanimous decision. And yet, for each year, you would lose one friend. Now, on your sixth year, the Hattori are saying that you might die next." He leaves out the part he knows Naruto knows as well. The part where Naruto is said to have fled each dangerous mission while his friends stayed behind.

"Meaning what, exactly, Hanzou-sama?"

Hanzou meets the man's gaze and then replies. "That means that should you survive, you are to be the new Oni. And also, if what you've told me is true…" He pauses as he turns to look at the beautiful garden to his left. "You will have to be the last Hattori."

"I don't—"

"It will be my wish, and if not, then my orders." Hanzou says as he looks at Naruto with a glare. "Are you going to defy your Daimyo's orders; _my_ orders?"

Upon instinct, Naruto drops to a knee. However, his words come out hesitantly. "Hai… Hanzou-sama. I will do as you say."

"Good." Hanzou says as he walks over to the still boy in his eyes. "Now go. Find yourself a woman for the night if you wish, but if what you've said is true, then we only have tonight and tomorrow to prepare."

"Why are you making it sound like all of you will die but me?" Naruto asks cautiously. His face shows something close to betrayal.

Hanzou chuckles as he looks to what he can see of the night sky. "Tomorrow… Kakashi will be coming back. I've sent a letter to Konoha under an alias in order for Kakashi to come… You've never heard of your father or mother since. This is the least I can do."

Naruto's eyes widen at those words. He knew full well where this was going. "You want… me to go to Konoha?"

Hanzou nods. "And rebuild the Hattori clan." He then looks back to Naruto with a grandfatherly smile. "Tomorrow, before you leave, I'll have a scroll ready with everything of the Hattori clan's secrets, techniques, even hierarchy. Our Hattori brothers in the Tetsu no Kuni samurai ranks will be ready to lend you their aid should you ask for it. Oni is already making sure they get the message. He did shadow you during your reconnaissance, after all."

"Thank you… Hanzou-Jii-sama."

 **(|||)**

A world of white, a world of existence, a world of the meta-physical, and a world that is ever-changing. In it stands figures, one being that of a man with messy hair, the other being a being in the form of a distortion in this white void but the outline of a man.

 **"Tell me… do you know what Hiashi and Fugaku are, Minato?"** The distortion asks.

"Who are you?"

 **"Answer the question, human."** The being says with a hiss.

The second figure swallows nervously. "They are like me… a human. Why?" Minato Hattori – or at least his consciousness (soul) – replies.

If possible, Minato would have felt more uncomfortable as the figure grins at the answer. **"No they aren't. They are Incubi. They are not mere humans, boy, and that is something you have yet to learn."**

"Why are you telling me this?" Minato's consciousness asks. He was cautious of this being before him. He didn't know how he got to this white void, he didn't seem to care either; as for why he didn't seem to care… it just felt natural.

 **"Because if Kushina was indeed a – what others would immediately call a slut – she'd already be around the entire world having the time of her succubus life. However, there are otherworldly things in play here. As such, Incubi and Succubi tend to have a strong sexual drive toward each other. Stronger than humans – that part is obvious."** It says in amusement.

"Meaning she didn't… cheat on me? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

At this, the being laughs. **"AHAHAHAHA! OF COURSE SHE CHEATED ON YOU, YOU DUMB FUCK!"** He pauses with a few chuckles in between. **"Let me be clear about this, hopefully your human consciousness can comprehend my explanation."** If possible, he takes a breath and explains. **"Kushina cheated on you, yes. However, she was no whore. She's one of the rare few among succubi who would stay devoted to their partner. Her human partner, to be specific. However, as I said, when around each other, succubi and incubi tend to have their sexual urges raised to that more than human. Now, when this happens, there are two options for succubi, and three options for incubi. For the incubi, they can impregnate any woman they chose and as many as ten a night. They can, of course, be persuaded by the succubi around to just pleasure themselves on end with each other. Lastly, they can also simply use one human woman for their needs, either turning her into a succubus, or killing her in the process with a pleasure overload on her senses. For the succubi, they must choose to either calm their urges with humans – one that could lead to hundreds of male deaths in only a matter of days, or go to the incubi around and sate their urges allowing humans, especially those who they love, to live…"** If possible, he looked towards the once living man and says, **"Unfortunately for you, the incubi decided that they loved Kushina's body too much to simply allow you to live."**

"I could care less about all that right now though."

 **"Of course you don't care about it, you're dead."** The being says with a smirk as he strides toward Minato's consciousness. **"That's also why Hiashi raped his wife to death."** He then stops right in front of Minato's consciousness and grins. **"But you don't care about that either, do you?"** He chuckles when he sees the consciousness of the man shake its head. **"Of course not. No… all you care about is Naruto Hattori, the boy who will change the world."**

Hearing those words, Minato is filled with sudden emotion of the unknown as it seems to be a mix of worry and joy. "Where—"

 **"I can promise you this, Minato…"** The being cuts him off with a grin. **"That boy will change more of the word than you'd ever dream, and I will be there to watch it, perhaps even take part of it."**

"Thank you… uh…"

 **"Phantom. Although humans tend to call me and my vessels… Phantom Master."**

 **(TBC)**

 **Yeah, like I said, from now on, stories released after Phantom Master will all be connected. Of course, for those of you that have read it, you will already know who the man in the black cloak from last chapter was. Still, if you don't know, just take note that Phantom Master is still in the works. School and stuff are taking my time, and so far my ideas for Phantom Master are still in hibernation. That aside, please review, and understand that Kushina is no slut, simply out of "certain circumstances" did she have to do what she did.**

 **Obviously, Kushina will be seeking to enact revenge on the incubus (or perhaps the two incubi) who killed Minato. I'll also try to remember to give a flashback on how Orochimaru died. And finally…**

 **ZOMBIES!**

 **Yeah… I love zombies… have you guys seen the doujins involving them? Hot, but anyway… yeah, no zombie x human sex here. Just the regular zombie, but numbering in… I don't know… probably until I get bored?**

 **AHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you understand, and please review!**

 **Finished on September 30, 2017| Philippines| 20:30 hours**

 **Beta read by yours truly on October 1, 2017| Philippines| 18:00 hours**


End file.
